The present invention relates generally to portable computers, and more particularly, to a docking station including a movable electrical interface for a portable computer.
Portable computers such as laptop or notebook computers have become increasingly popular due to their light weight and compact size. Such computers can be easily carried and transported from one place to another. In addition, as portable computers typically include battery power, such computers can be operated almost anywhere.
To increase a functionality of a portable computer, one or more external or peripheral devices such as a mouse, keyboard, monitor, printer, A/C power adapter, CD-ROM drive, etc. can be operably coupled with the portable computer. Each of these devices, however, must be individually connected to the portable computer. Unfortunately, connecting and disconnecting each of these devices with the portable computer is a tedious task, especially if the portable computer is regularly transported from one place to another.
Docking stations have been designed to alleviate the task of individually connecting and disconnecting external or peripheral devices with the portable computer by facilitating operable coupling of the portable computer with external or peripheral devices either housed in the docking station (e.g., a CD-ROM drive) or connected to the docking station (e.g., a mouse, keyboard, monitor, printer, A/C power adapter). More specifically, the peripheral devices are operably coupled with the docking station such that when the portable computer is docked or operably coupled with the docking station, the portable computer is operably coupled with the peripheral devices.
A typical docking station includes an electrical connector or interface which mates with an electrical connector or interface of the portable computer to electrically couple the docking station and the portable computer. Typically, the docking station is only compatible with a portable computer having an electrical interface in a corresponding location. Thus, different docking stations with differing electrical interface locations are required to accommodate differing locations of the electrical interface of the portable computer. Conversely, design freedom of the portable computer including, more specifically, location of the electrical interface of the portable computer is limited because of the need for the portable computer to be compatible with the docking station.
Accordingly, a need exists for a docking station which includes an electrical interface that is movable to accommodate differing locations of an electrical interface of a portable computer.
One aspect of the present invention provides a docking station for a portable computer. The docking station includes a housing, and an electrical interface supported by the housing and configured to electrically couple the docking station and the portable computer. The electrical interface is movable between a first position and a second position angularly displaced from the first position.